Naruto the No Star
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Clothes soaked in blood, made in blood, and used by blood. In a world where blood and clothes go hand in hand will Naruto be able to find happiness, or will he just be pulled along by the Life Fibers of fate? Powerful Naruto, and Secret Pairing
1. Chapter 1 Donating Blood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Kill la Kill**

**I learned that I might be at a party tomorrow, so I am posting the New Years story a little early.**

**Story Start! [Prolouge]**

'Where... where am I?' Naruto thought as he opened his eyes, and he held his arm above his head to cover the bright light shining down on his face. Naruto sat up and groaned as he held his stomach in pain, and when he looked down he suddenly remembered everything. He remembered the war, and Madara pulling Kurama out of him like the bastard he was. He couldn't remember much more than that, because the rest of the war was a blur to him. AT the end he just remembered everything going black, and then lots of pain.

"So you are awake young man." Naruto heard a voice, and he was about to jump before he held his stomach in pain. His instincts made him hold his hand up and catch a few pills that were tossed to him. Naruto looked up and saw an old man with an eyepatch over his right eye, white hair, a hunched back, and a very long beard. "Take the medicine, it will ease the pain. They are chewable." The old man said gruffly, and Naruto wondered where he was. He sensed NO chakra in this man at all, and Naruto thought that was suspicious. Naruto was about to agrue, before another pulse of soul tearing pain shot through his system. Any resistance he had to the medicine was taken from his at that moment. He put the pill in his mouth moments later, and chewing it he noticed it tasted similar to blood. Swallowing the pill, Naruto found it surprising that the affect was immediant.

"Who are you old man?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes as he looked at the older man. The older male looked at Naruto for a moment, before nodding and going next to Naruto and sitting down in the chair next to the bed he was in.

"Isshin Matoi, and who are you?" Isshin calmly asked the boy in front of him. It wasn't every day that a boy dropped out of the sky, covered in fatal injuries that would kill a lesser man just by getting one of them. The fact this child had healed from the injuries in less than a week was something to be marvelled at, and the boys blood had been a great boon to his research.

"Naruto Uzumaki... so where the hell am I?" Naruto asked, before he held his head in pain when he remembered more about the war. They had won the war, barely, but Madara had been a bitch and yanked Naruto just in time so that they were both hit by the attack that had killed Madara. From there he remembered falling into some kind of black ball, and being assualted by some kind of strange creature before he was kicked into another portal and then he had passed out from his injuries.

"My house, but that doesn't matter. You are what matters right now, or better yet, your blood matters." Isshin said said with a light smile on his face, even though it was covered by his mustache and beard. Naruto looked at the man strangely when he said that Naruto's blood was what mattered.

"Why does my blood matter?" Naruto asked after a few moment, and Isshin hummed as he thought about teeling Naruto or not what he had done with the blood he had taken earlier. It would be much easier on his with he could get Naruto to be a willing member of his project, because he had a feeling that otherwise he wouldn't be able to get any more of Naruto's unique blood.

"You blood is extremely powerful you could say. With it I was able to make this." The old man stated as he pointed to the other side of the room, and when Naruto looked he saw a giant pair of scissor that was colored red and purple. Naruto could feel that the red half had his blood, yet from the purple half he could feel his chakra running through that part. "Beautiful isn't it? I call it the Rending Scissors." Isshin stated as he looked over his own creation, before he pointed to another area in the room. Naruto looked over at the wall and saw an unfinished navy blue, almost black, sailor uniform styled so that it looked similar to the old man. On the collar of each other was an eye design, but the right eye was styled like an eyepatch with an X-mark on it.

"That is the crowning jewel though, and his name is Senketsu. Using your blood I have been able to make what is known as a Kamui, or God Robes. A Kamui are clothes that are completely made up of life fibers that take the blood of the user and gift them with amazing power. You blood was what I used to make that one." Isshin explained, and Naruto took a lot of offence to that.

"Why did you take my blood and build that thing?" Naruto demanded as he flared his chakra, before blood pooled in his mouth and he coughed it out. He closed his eyes and grimaced when he sensed just hpw fucked up his own chakra coils were. They were ruined, but they would heal eventually.

"To stop a war that is coming before it happens. With the power of these clothes the defeat of those people will be all but promised." Isshin spoke, and Naruto's eyes softened when he heard that the man was trying to stop a war. He had no idea where he was, but no matter what he was going to help this place find true peace. He might not have succeeded where he was from, but if he could help these people it would be like he was atoning for his own mistakes.

"... If you need more blood to complete 'Senketsu' then you can have all you need." Naruto said as he extended his hand for the old man to grab, and Isshin took the hand after a moment. Naruto was able to feel this guy wasn't lying to him, because evn though he no longer had Kurama he still retained the ability to sense negative emotions. Lying was actually considered a negative emotion, and the old man had been honest with him this whole time. He was a human lie detector.

"I won't take your blood without giving something in return, and in exchange. How about I craft you your own Kamui, and give you a weapon that can cut Life Fibers, the fibers that make up the Kamui?" Isshin offered, and Naruto thought about it for a moment. It would be prety cool if he got some awesome new clothes, mostly because right now he could feel that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Deal!" Naruto stated with his signature grin. This would be the start of a new life, and he was sure that all his friends were okay. The nations had all teamed up against Madara and Obito, as well as the undead army. They must be pretty close to achieving peace by now, if they hadn't already.

**=Six Months Later=**

Naruto looked around the house as he started cleaning up some of the loose papers that were scattered all around the floor. When Naruto had offered his help, he hadn't thought that the man was simply going to have Naruto clean the place and give his blood for experimenting with. The good news was that the man had finished Senketsu in the amount of time, and he had already done some semi-activated the Kamui.

Getting the papers gathered up Naruto started walking down the hall, before he passed by one of the mirrors in the hall. He hadn't really changed very much since he had gotten here, other the fact he had noticed that he had a single lock of hair that had changed into the same color as his mothers. The rest was his usual spiky blonde, but that was strip of hair was straight and red. **[Look at the top of the Page - The Thumpnail for the story]**

The only other change were the pair of weapons that Naruto now had in holders at his side. Naruto had asked Isshin to make then in the image of the very same trench knifes that Asuma Sarutobi used in combat, mostly because those were one of the few bladed weapons Naruto knew how to use. The one on his left was purple, while the one on his right side was red. Naruto walked down the hall some more, before he entered the study of the old man he was currently living with.

"Here are some papers you dropped old man." Naruto said as he placed some papers on the mans desk, and he grunted a thanks to Naruto. Being used to it Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk out of the room. He only barely noticed the small picture of Isshin's young daughter hanging from his wall, and it was a rather recent picture of the girl. It was a photo of the girl in a regular school uniform with feathered black hair, and a single lock of red hair, much deeper than his own lock of hair. Her eyes were ocean blue like his own, but her pupils were shaged like a gear with eight prongs on it.

"Hey Naruto, your Kamui should be finished soon." Isshin said randomly, and Naruto shrugged before he grabbed his stomach in pain. Apparently having Kurama ripped out of his had some lasting effects on him, but the pain wasn't as bad as it was before. Now it only hurt as bad as when Sasuke shoved a Chidoru through his chest. It hurt a lot, but not enough to force him to the ground anymore. His pain tolerance was very high though, so he was able to put up with it with no medication now.

"What is left to do?" Naruto asked as he stopped at the door, and he sweat dropped when he heard the old man speak.

"It just has to be named, and then wake up." Isshin said, and Naruto couldn't believe that such a genius was so stupid. The Kamui shoudl be considered finished by now, because it could be given a name when it woke up.

'Insane old man.' Naruto thought with a shake of his head as he started down towards the room that held Naruto's almost finished Kamui in. Naruto smiled lightly when he looked at his Kamui folded into a pile on the table, next to the dormant Senketsu. Naruto bit his thumb and swiped it over the fabric, and the clothing started to twitch for awhile before it jumped at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the clothes, and waited for them to calm down. Once that was done the clothes looked at him for a moment, and Naruto took in the outfit design.

The clothes were a red jacket with two white triangles with yellow and black eye designs on the color similar to Senketsu was in a different color, and it had two eyes instead of one and these were similar to the toad eyes of his Sage Mode. The red sleeves of the jacket ended in black flames, and the bottom of the jacket was lined with black flames as well. The pants of the Kamui were jet black, but at the bottom of each pant leg were red flames.

"Who are you... who am I?" The nameless Kamui asked after it had calmed down from waking up for the first time. The yellow eyes seemed to focus on Naruto, and he was reminded at the fact that he was unable summon toads in this new place. Naruto also that the voice seemed to be more feminine than Senketsu's was, meaning these MALE clothes gender was FEMALE... strange.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you are... Kenketsu." Naruto said after a few moment. Hanketsu translated to Blood Donation, just like Senketsu'a name meant Fresh Blood. Kenketsu was silent for a few moment, before Naruto heard her hum.

"I... like it. The name suits me." Kenketsu stated, and Naruto nodded in return. He had been tempted to name her Kurama, but that would be an insult to his old friend. That and he had donated his own blood to breath like into her, just like it was his fresh blood that has activated Senketsu. It was better than some arrogant name like Hanketsu, or Judgment. Naruto grinned lightly as he started to strip so that he could put on Kenketsu, and once she was on Naruto looked at himself in the mirror.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed as he thought about something, before he unbuttoned the jacket so that his chest and stomach was showing. Naruto wrapped the belt with his weapons around his waist, before he grinned at himself in the mirror and flexed a little.

"We look good." Kenketsu said, and Naruto nodded to his Kamui Uniform. These clothes really did remind him of Sage Mode, with the Sage styled eyes on the collar, and the red jacket with black flames on the sleeves and bottom of the jacket. The pants were stylish, being the reversed color of his shirt. Black pants with red flames at the bottom of each leg. They would make a pretty good looking team, and he wondered what she would look like transformed on him.

"Yeah, even more so with the Jacket open... Maybe a tattoo on my chest would us look even cooler?" Naruto wondered out loud, and his smart clothes thought about it. The eyes on the collar moved around a bit, and Naruto shook his head. He could always think on this later, but first he had to get some groceries at the store. If he left the old man to do it himself he would be stuck eating fruit and veggies all of the time. He was a growing man, and he needed some damn meat!

Naruto picked up the pants he had been wearing earlier, and grabbed his wallet out of it. Looking inside it he found that he was about down to half of the weeks funds, and that he would have to start doing odd jobs around town again. Sighing to himself he started to head upstairs again, before and he hissed in pain when his hand touched the knob to the door. It was so freaking HOT!

'FIRE!' Naruto thought in shock, before he raised his leg and kicked the door off it's hinges. His vision was immediantly blocked by smoke, and he waved his hand to get it out of his face. Running through the smoke Naruto saw that most of the building was already on fire, and he ran towards the sound of coughing with a panicked look to his face. He silently cursed the fact that the basement of the house was sound proof, because if it hadn't been he could have stopped this!

Jumping over some more flames, and turning the corner Naruto came to the sight of Isshin with a large stab wound in his body. Naruto rushed over to the man's side and looked at the injuries, and his face dropped when he saw that the man would not be recovering from this. He only had a few more seconds to live, and the fact that the man was able to move his head and look at him showed willpower.

"Naruto... take care of my deliquent of a daughter... she has chosen to fight... keep her-" Isshina started before his head rolled to the side, and he breathed his last. Looking around, Naruto grit his teeth and picked up the dead man. He may be dead, but the man will NOT have his bodies remained burn in the fire that took his mansion. That was why Naruto held the man carefully as he jumped and ran through the fire, while he promised himself that he would help the man's daughter.

"Don't worry old man. Naruto Uzumaki will be taking care of your daughter, and that is the promise of a lifetime." Naruto muttered as he ran through the front door of the mansion and coughed out the smoke in his lungs.

"Father!"

Naruto turned his head to see the girl from the picture, Ryuko Matoi, running towards him and the dead body of Isshin Matoi with the red half of the Scissor Blade in her hands. When she got in front of him thought she didn't break down and cry, nor did she get mad. Isshin had told him that he and his daughter had a strained relationship, but Naruto has seen the look on her face before. He wanted revenge for the death of her father, but he couldn't blame her. In the six monthes he had worked with the old man Naruto had gotten attached, so he wanted a little revenge as well.

"Your father was a good man." Naruto said to her, and she looked at him with a glare.

"Who are you!?" Ryuko yelled at him, and he understood her confusion.

"Naruto Uzumaki, your father saved my life a few months ago. I have been living here and helping him around since then... you know, his last wish was for me to take care of you." Naruto said, and she gasped at that information. She had always thought that her father didn't care about her.

"Why should I trust you?" Ryuko said, and Naruto closed his eyes for a moment and turned around. Then he held his arms out.

"Then you can stab me in the back right now. I won't stop you." Naruto said as he trusted that the daughter of the man that saved his life would find this to be a good reason to trust him. By trusting her with his life, he was showing that she could trust him with her life as well. Ryuko looked at the blade in her hands, before sighing and tossing it to the ground next to her.

"Okay, but if you want to come along and help me I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ryuko said, and for a split second Naruto would say that she was blushing for some reason. Ryuko wasn't used to people trusting her, or people that were willing to help her. She was always picked on and bullied, until she started beating people up. At that point she was the girl that people didn't want to mess with, so somebody to hang around with was welcome.

"Then lets shake on it." Naruto said as he held his hand out to her, just like he had for her father those months ago. She looked at his hand for a moment, before she smiled and grabbed it with her own. The flames of the burning house danced behind them, and something great was born on this day. A team, a friendship, or something even greater. All that he knew was that this was the start of something amazing. A truly amazing connection was born between them that day, on the day of the death of Isshin Matoi. The day Ryuko swore to avenge her father, and the day that Naruto promised to look after Ryuko.

Where she went he would follow.

Naruto didn't break his promises, in this life or the next.

**Chapter End.**


	2. Chapter 2 Drunk in a bar

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**This is my first official update of the new year.**

**Story START!**

"Damnit!" Ryuko shouted as she punched the nearest wall to her, and Naruto sighed. It had been about six months since the two of them had started travelling together, and they were no closer to finding the person that had killed the old man. Naruto wasn't as concerned about revenge as Ryuko, but even he was a little frustrated that they weren't any closer to finding the killer.

"Calm down Ryuko, getting angry won't solve anything. We have been all over to many different places, which means that the search in narrowing down. Think on the bright side, the more places we look the more narrow the search gets." Naruto said in a light lecturing tone that Pa and Ma had used on him when he was training with them. Naruto might not be the brightest person, but he was a Sage and that made him wiser than the average person by default. You didn't have to be smart to be wise, but a lot of wise men were smart so people often made that mistake.

"What is next on the list?" Ryuko asked after a few deep breaths to calm herself, and she realized that Naruto was right. The more schools they went to and searched the closer they would get to finding the person that held the other half of the Rending Scissors, the Purple half to her Red Scissor. Once she found that person she would have her father's killer, and she would get her revenge.

"Honnouji Academy is next on the list... it is the last thing on the list." Naruto said as he looked at a piece of paper he pulled out of his pocket. They were looking for schools because Naruto did remember the old man telling him something about him being against a school or something. It was a month after Naruto had met the guy, and he only ever said it once so Naruto was a bit sketchy on the details.

"Honnouji Academy huh?" Ryuko asked herself in a whisper, before she heard a rustle and saw Naruto pull another paper out of his pocket. She looked at the papers and saw that they were two transfer forms, one for each of them. Naruto had already taken care of the transfer papers... as usual, and she smiled lightly at how she knew she could depend on Naruto to come through for her without her having to ask. It was hard to believe that a guy that was only a year older than her was so dependable.

"Honnouji Academy isn't very far away from where the old man lived." Naruto commented as she took her transfer paper from him, and she didn't bother looking over the information to check if it was right. In the months they had been travelling together Naruto had gotten very good at faking information, and erasing their trail. She hadn't saw the point in doing it at first, but Naruto told her that if they left a trail then the killer of her father would be able to see them coming.

"I can handle it Naruto." Ryuko spoke softly for a moment, before her tough girl personality took over again and she grinned lightly. This Honnouji Academy place felt like it would be the last school she would have to go to for answers. She could feel it in her bones, and her blood was hot in anticipation for the coming days.

'I feel like I am forgetting something important... something about the old man's home. Oh shit, I forgot to give Ryuko Senketsu!' Naruto thought as he felt like pounding his own head against a wall. Senketsu had been made to be the perfect fit for Ryuko, and Naruto had forgotten to give him to her. If Kenketsu was awake right now she would have reminded him before now, but his own Kamui had been in a hibernation mode since he had met Ryuko in person. The hibernation mode was not because Naruto didn't give her blood, but because the Life Fibers in Kenketsu were still fully activating and adjusting to his body.

"You look like you want to hit yourself." Ryuko commented, and Naruto honestly did want to his himself for forgetting about his 'son' Senketsu. Just like how Kenketsu was his 'daughter', Senketsu was his son because the Life Fibers in him were created through the use of Naruto's blood. It was also strange to think that Ryuko would be wearing his blood around her body, and Naruto could make a lot of jokes about that.

"I'll tell you about it later." Naruto said, before he quickly grabbed his his Red Knife from it's holster and swung it at Ryuko. She reacted quickly and opened her case to pull out her Red Scissor Blade and blocked his Red Knife with a grin on her face, but Naruto drew his Purple Knife next and Ryuko barely dodge it by bending both backwards and to her left. Then just as fast as Naruto attacked he put his knifes away, and nodded to Ryuko. This had been a training excersize that Naruto had been doing with Ryuko for awhile. Since she had been so focused on using the Red Scissor Blade Naruto had been training her reflexes and ability to react in general. He had never used a sword before, so he couldn't teach her how to use one, but he was able to give her experience fighting against somebody stronger than her. Ryuko learned by experience, much like himself. The more fights she got into, the better she would become. Even if she lost the fight she would come out of it stronger than before. She was a natural born fighter, but she was also foolish in battle. Her battle plan was just to overpower or outspeed the opponent, but anyone that was actually experienced in true battle would be able to beat her if she wasn't lucky.

"How did I do?" Ryuko asked, before she felt something touch the back of her neck. She turned her head and saw another Naruto standing behind her tapping the back of her neck with his fingers. The copy nodded to her, before going up in a cloud of white smoke. That was another problem for Naruto, because while his chakra coils were completely fixed, something was wrong with his Shadow Clone Jutsu since coming here. It took ten clones worth of chakra to make one clone, but on the bright side the clones were able to take ten hits before vanishing... or one really lethal hit.

"You let your guard down just because I put my weapon up, but your reaction time was good... I will be generous and give you a 5 out of 10." Naruto said semi-seriously, but with more of a joking tone to his voice at the end. Ryuko looked at him with a deadpan stare.

'That is generous? I would hate to see what he would give me if he hated me.' Ryuko thought as she put up her Red Scissor Blade into the case she used to carry it. Looking at a map she herself carried she looked up the area she used to live in, and saw that from where they were they would be able to get to Honnouji Academy by Noon, three days from now.

*Squish*

Ryuko looked over to Naruto and saw him holding a lemon that he had taken a bite out of... right through the outer skin as well. This was something that Naruto had picked up from the old man, and something Ryuko had unknowingly inherited from the old man as well. A taste for lemons, and biting into the lemon instead of peeling the skin off.

"... Want some?" Naruto asked as he held the lemon out to her, and Ryuko looked at it for a moment before she smirked and swiped it from his hand. Using her teeth she bite down on the lemon, right where Naruto had taken a bite. She chewed, as the sour taste filled her mouth, and when she swallowed she looked at Naruto with a cocky grin.

"You aren't getting this back." Ryuko said arrogantly as she waved the lemon in front of Naruto's face, but he just rolled his eyes and held up the lemon in his hand again. She was so shocked that she looked right at her hand again, only to find that she was holding an apple instead. No matter how many times Naruto pulled those kinds of tricks on her she was always amazed at just how she had never noticed him doing them. One would think that they would notice when an apple was taken from her hand, but Naruto was able to take it from her rather easily.

"You get the apple." Naruto said to her in a mocking voice, before he started walking ahead of her towards their next destination.

Honnouiji Academy!

**=A Few Days Later=**

"Wow... this place is a dump." Naruto commented as they stood in front of the city limits for the place that hosted to the 'amazing' Honnouji Academy. Naruto could see that the school was seperated into five levels as it was. The first level was the slums of the city, where crime and the scum of the city lived. The poor district, that reminded Naruto of the red light district in Konoha... good times. He kinda missed his friends from the red light district, he missed the Nee-chan's from the 'Naked Tree' strip club the most.

The second level from here looked like it was a more middle class of the levels, and he could tell from here that it was a lot cleaner than the bottom level. It had actual apartment buildings it would seem. The third level seemed to be the rich district, while beyond that was the fourth level that was protected by a wall that kept him from seeing in it from here. On the side of the wall were three holes stacked on top of each other in the shape of four pointed stars.

The last level though would leave the actual school building if he was correct.

"Hey Naruto... do you think that we can split up? I want to check this place out before I go to the school." Ryuko asked her personal protector in a confident voice, because she was sure that she could protect herself from anything in the city.

"Sure, but be careful. I am going to check out some of the upper levels. Meet me at the school in a few hours." Naruto said in a voice that said he would not be taking no for an answer on this. She always wondered where Naruto really went when he went to go find out information on these kinds of places. Usually he came back with a lot of useful information, but he would also be covered in a little glitter.

She didn't want to think about it anymore actually.

With a nod the two of them seperated, with Naruto disappearing like he was never there to begin with.

'Must be a ninja thing.' Ryuko thought with a dull look in her eyes. She had come across Naruto doing one of his 'Jutsu' by accident, and he had explained a lot about it to her. He kept where he was from, and thinsg about his home secret, but he had told her that he was a ninja. Walking forward at a speed that was completely normal for a girl her age and height, she walked with pride in herself while heading towards the slums of the city.

**- With Naruto -**

"Hey kid, you ain't old enough to-" A tall and lanky older male started to say as he blocked Naruto's way into one of the many strip clubs that could be found in the slums of the city. When Naruto had said upper levels he had meant strip club. It really wasn't hard to find, because they were all over the place. Naruto simply grabbed the guys collar and lifted him into the air by his shirt. Using his other hand Naruto slipped his fingers into the finger holes on his Red Knife before pulling it out and holding it to this guys throat.

"This can go two ways. You let me through and live, or I give you a new hole to breath through before going in anyway... pick your choice." Naruto demanded as he released a small amount of his killing intent to make this guy sweat. Naruto wasn't really going to kill the guy, but this way Naruto would be able to show everyone that he wasn't to be taken lightly. Pervy Sage had used skills like this when he went to bars to pick up information... and perv on the strippers. Naruto had ended up picking up this habit, and sadly... he was very good at it.

"Welcome to Chicken Fingers, have a nice time." The man said, before Naruto tossed him to the ground and walked into the strange bar/strip club. The second he walked in though he understood why this place was called Chicken Fingers.

The girls that worked here were simply wearing bikinis put together from chicken featers, and they had fake chicken wings strapped to their arms. The smell of cooked chicken was also easy to smell, and Naruto was able to see the men throwing cash on the stage as a butt naked woman danced for them. Naruto ignored the woman on stage in favor of going to the bar itself, and he ended up sitting next to a guy wearing a white shirt with slicked back blue hair.

"What can a bacock for you sir?" The lady at the bar asked, and he saw that she was wearing a bulter's outfit instead of the chicken theme. Strange for a girl to wear bulter's clothes, but he wasn't one to judge.

"I want to strongest stuff you got, and bring me three full bottles of the stuff." Naruto ordered as he sat down a small wad of cash on the counter, and the girl nodded with a smile on her face. Going into the back room, Naruto turned to the guy next to him. "The girls here are pretty good looking." Naruto commented to start up conversation, and the guy next to him smiled lightly.

"Yes, Tuesdays line-up is always the best one. These ones put out, and they don't have anything." The blue haired man spoke easily, and Naruto nodded. He could see why Tuesday night would be pretty popular if the good looking girls were also the easy ones.

"How easily do they put out?" Naruto asked seriously, because being a single male at the age of 18 he was bound to want to experience the divine flesh of a willing woman. Heck, Naruto was still a virgin so he wanted to lose that pesky V-Card soon before it drove him insane.

"Good looking guy like you... just gotta ask." The man said with a voice that reminded Naruto of silk. The man was a smooth talker that was for sure, and the man spoke of honey like a practiced man.

"Cool, so what is your name? Mine is Menma Namikaze." Naruto lied through his teeth, because the one rule of looking for information was to never give your real name out. Before coming into the bar Naruto had made sure to come up with a fake name in case he was asked, or he talked to somebody.

"Aikuro, and you look familiar... have at met you at the strip club in the district west of here?" Aikuro asked, and now that he mentioned it the guy did look a little familiar to Naruto as well. Like he had seen the man before, but hadn't bothered to remember the man. The name though was slightly familiar to him.

"Never seen you before, and I would remember if I saw somebody like you." Naruto said in a airy tone. Like himself this man had his shirt open to show his chest and stomach, but he wasn't nearly as tones or muscled as Naruto was. The man did have more tone than the normal person, but not as much as a highly trained ninja.

"I must have been mistaken." Aikuro said after a moment of looking at Naruto, before the girl came back with three large bottles with some strange green liquid in them.

"Here you go sir, and if you need anything else just ask." The girl spoke, and Naruto looked at her for a moment. The girl was shorter than Ryuko, and she kept the top half of her head covered up by a large hat that didn't really fit the butler's outfit. A closer look at the bulter's outfit showed that it had some skulls decorations on it, and there was a slight smirk on her face naturally.

'Something is off about this girl, because she is TOO cheerful for a girl that works at a strip club. Wait, she doesn't smell like chicken like the other girls. She doesn't work here.' Naruto figured out after a moment. All the other girls in the bar, and even the other bar tenders smelled like chicken. This girl smelled like metal, and some kind of oil. He didn't know what type, but it wasn't used in explosives so it was a safe kind. Wait, he got that wrong, it was a grease smell.

Opening the bottle Naruto took a sniff, and his eyes watered at how much alcohol that was in the drink. This was almost pure alcohol, with some kind of green lime flavoring to change the color. This would quickly put a full grown man on his ass, but Naruto knew the trick that Tsunade used to burn the alcohol out of her system.

"So, what is up with this city? Why is it seperated so much?" Naruto asked in a curious tone of voice, and the bar tender giggled lightly.

"You aren't from around here, are you Stranger-kun?" The girl asked, and Naruto nodded at her words. "Lady Satsuki seperates the people and their families based off of their star status. No Stars live here in the slums, One Stars live in the next level, Two Stars live in the rich district, and the Student Body Council live in the Three Star district." The girl said cheerfully, and Naruto thougth about how she was talking. What he had seen was making it seem like she was telling the truth, but something still seemed... off about the whole situation. He wasn't sure why, but now that he had more interaction with the bar tender he could tell that this was not her job.

"So the higher your rank that this... Satsuki person says you are, the better your living status becomes?" Naruto questioned, and the girl seemed to nod. It was hard to tell with the hat that covered most of her head.

"Yep! Lady Satsuki controls everything here, and nobody has ever beaten her before either. Every person that has ever challenged her has lost, even the Elite of the Elite have lost before _her_ might you know. Useless to even try some would say, but you always have those fools that think they can stand before her." The girl said with a voice that was lighter than air. Naruto guessed that this girl had a lot of respect for this Satsuki, or a great amount of fear. It could be either thing, and the girls personality would hide it well.

_"Now everyone make some room~! For the chick that wants your dick~! Miss Quick Squirt Chick~!"_

Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye to the stage, and he saw a large breasted girl wearing the chicken costume and water guns strapped to her sides walk onto the stage. She had a red top just barely covering her breasts, and a big red cowgirl hat on her head. Her shorts were jean cut offs with the pockets stikcing through the bottom, and her butt was mostly showing.

"Anyway, how does this woman decide what star number you are?" Naruto asked in a way that would make it sound like he didn't realy care. if he sounded eager she might try and make him pay for the information in some way. When digging for information you have to sound as casual as possible. Any sign of a eager face and peopke thought they could control the situation.

"You know, power, skill, brains, rank. The basic works of how nature is run and stuff, but don't worry, a strong handsome man like you will rise through the ranks like nothing. By this time next month you will be a one star, and you will leave little poor me behind." The girl spoke in a teasing tone of voice, and Naruto rose an eyebrow at her. Aikuro was to busy gawking at the stripping chicken girl to notice the conversation going on between the familiar man and the bar tender.

"What rank are you?" Naruto asked, and the girl froze for a very split second to keep herself from answering with her real rank.

"I got no star to my name, just like you." The girl spoke with a small frown on her face, as if saying that was like poison to her mouth.

'Two or Three star it is, but why is she here?' Naruto thought to himself, before he shrugged. Anymore information and he would make himself seem like he was digging, so he was going to give up on information for the day. He would come back another day, and then he would be just a normal customer, but the day after that he would do more digging. Pervy Sage always told him the secret to getting information was not to get information every time you when to a bar. You needed to look for it only on every third or fourth day.

Drinking the alcohol in his hands Naruto barely noticed as smirk on the bar tender's face as he drank what she was serving him, but to bad for her Naruto wasn't going to be getting drunk anytime soon. He was just to good at burning drugs away with his chakra, and alcohol was even easier to burn than drugs. he may not have golden chakra chains like his mother, but he had the perfect chakra for burning poison and healing himself.

"So where are you from?" The perky girl asked, and Naruto looked away from the naked breasts of the hot girl stripping to look at the girl.

"Sorry, but a ninja never says the name of his village... nin nin." Naruto said slyly, and she huffed at not learning what she wanted. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and saw that time had passed fatser than he had expected it would, and he would have to meet Ryuko soon. He wasn't worried about her, because she was a strong willed woman with a tough body that could take a beating.

"You're a ninja, whatever you say." The girl stated, before she saw Naruto get up and started to head towards the door. She was about to yell out to him about the rest of his drinks, before she looked at the counter and saw all three bottled empty. She blinked, before she saw a wobble in his step. She blinked under her hat in shock at the fact that the blond/red haired man was even able to think. Each bottle was 95 percent alcohol, and 5 percent lime flavored sweetener.

'Damn, that drink nearly knocked me on my ass. Even with me burning it out of my system.' Naruto thought as he walked towards the school. He had more than enough information that would prove useful. If anyone had the answer to why the old man was killed, and who killed him it would be the leader of this school. Naruto was pretty sure though that he was going to have to keep Ryuko under cntrol though if any clues were present. No, Naruto would have to make sure that they were both in control. He might attack these people as well, because he had grown fond of the old man as well.

"You're late Naruto." Ryuko commented when Naruto got to the meeting point, and Naruto looked at her with a light blush on his face. He was pretty sure there was enough of the good stuff in him to put down any normal person. As it was he was only lightly tipsy... heavily tispy. He was drunk enough so that he was sure that he was going to have to watch what he was saying, because something stupid may come out of his mouth.

"Sorry about that... dead body?" Naruto questioned as he looked up at the entrance of the school, and saw the naked dead body of a fat boy hanging with a sign on his stomach. He was pretty sure that schools weren't suppose to hand dead bodies in front of them... in this world. They had done it once or twice at the academy to show the class waht happened to traitors. It was weird and unusual, but it had taught a lot of kids not to be traitors if they wanted to live.

"This place is more dangerous that I thought it was." Ryuko commented with a frown, before she looked away from the dead body. It was the fact that it was a corpse, but she was annoyed by the fact it was a NAKED corpse.

"The most dangerous places have the best fruit." Naruto spoke wisely, before Ryuko looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"You mean lemons right?" Ryuko asked, and Naruto looked at her with a very strange glint to his eye for a moment.

"You can say it is a type of lemon." Naruto said after a moment, and Ryuko just shrugged. She could go for a good lemon, even if it was a bit dangerous.

If only she knew.

**Chapter End.**

**I left some clues to the identity of the bar tender, and whoever guessed right gets a cyper cookie. Naruto doesn't use scissor blades, he using trench knifes colored red and purple. Naruto does not have access to ANY of Kurama's chakra, and this world has no chakra in it so no sage mode either. It makes me happy to know that this is the very first Naruto and Kill la Kill crossover.**

**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	3. Chapter 3 Knocked Down a Peg

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**

**Seriously people... this story is STILL the ONLY Naruto/Kill la Kill crossover. I get that it is the first, but will SOMEBODY please write a second one!?**

**Story Start!**

"Hey Ryuko... who the hell is this?" Naruto asked when he saw Ryuko being followed by a girl in a female sailor school uniform. She had short brown hair and warm eyes, and she gave off that cute little sister aura to her.

"I'm Mako!" The girl introduced cheerfully, and she then got right in Naruto's face for a moment before jumping back and giving him a thumbs up. Naruto's eyes twitched for a second at how random the girl was, before he remembered that she was asleep in the class... that he had fallen asleep in as well to sleep off the rest of the booze in his body.

"Nice to meet you Mako, I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced with an awkward smile, and he heard aslightly yawning sound coming from his Kenketsu... meaning she was finally starting to wake up again.

"... You don't look like a fishcake?" Mako said, and Ryuko snorted after she heard that. She watched to see what Naruto's reaction would be, because the last time she had called him that she had ended up getting her ass HANDED to her on a rusted iron platter. Nope, not silver but rusted iron. Naruto raised an eyebrow when everyone in started to bow low to the ground, before he felt Mako grab both his and Ryuko's heads and make them bow while they were surprised.

"It's Lady Satsuki!" Mako said in slight awe, and Naruto narrowed his eyes. Rtuko saw this and silently asked him what the deal was.

"Lady Satsuki is the one that gives out the Goku Uniforms, and runs the school. You can call her the top dog around here." Naruto said as he sensed Ryuko move out of line and right where everyone could see her. Naruto looked at her with a deadpan expression, before shrugging and standing up with her. If she was going to make a fool of herself, he might as well join the party. That way he could bail her out when she did something foolish out of anger, like she was prone to doing.

"I here you're top dog around here?" Ryuko said with her hands in her jacket pockets, and Naruto got his first look at Satsuki. She was rather pretty, with soft looking skin and long black hair. She had a nice figure, but then Naruto saw something that made his eyebrows raise in shock.

'Her eyebrows... are like feminine versions of Bushy Brows.' Naruto thought as his eye twitched, before he saw a her look back at him for a moment. His and her eyes met, and for a split second this girl reminded him of Sasuke. He could feel the arrogant, self-righteous attitude rolling off her. The holier than thou aura this girl tried to give off, and the aura of a person that wanted even more power. Suffice to say he could tell that he was going to have to knock this girl down of her high horse, and he was going to enjoy doing it.

"You punks!" A bunch of students shouted as they jumped at the two, and Ryuko jumped and did a mid-ari split to kick two befor she put her hands on Naruto's head to kick the rest by spinning around. Naruto felt her hop off his head and touch the ground again before smirking at Satsuki. Her training with Naruto had certainly paid off, because while she had lost her cool for a moment there it was back again.

"Nice showing off." Naruto commented lightly as he nudged her in the back, and she looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"You would have done the same." Ryuko reasoned out, before they both heard Mako shouted something about how cool Ryuko looked when she kicked those people.

"I was talking about your panties, nice pair to wear today." Naruto replied sarcastically in reference to the fact she had basically showed him her panties when she had used his head like she twitched lightly at his remark, before she smirked up at Satsuki lightly

"Hey Prez... I show you mine... if you show me yours." Ryuko said as she whipped out her Red Scissor blade and pointed it at the woman with a smirk on her face. Both of them saw her eyes widen for a split second, before Ryuko's smirk widened a little. "I saw that. So you have seen this blade before have you?" Ryuko started out, before Satsuki looked at her neutrally. Naruto's nerves were being grated on when Ryuko forgot nearly everything he had been teaching her in his excitement.

"I might have." Satsuki said in a tone that was leaning towards that she had seen it, and she knew enough about it for Ryuko's eyes to narrow. She was about to charge forward, before she noticed something holding her shoulder. She looked to see Naruto gripping her shoulder tight enough so that she winced, and her anger was abated. Naruto had yet to truly steer her wrong before, and if he hinted that attacking was a bad idea then she would wait.

"You know who has the other half of my blade!?" Ryuko asked in a demanding tone, and Naruto kept a careful eye on her. If she took a wrong step then he could tell that more people would get involved on this girls behalf. He could already see a boy in a boxing outfit with oversized gloves tensing to jump at them. Naruto smirked for a second, and the second he let go of Ryuko she burst into action and jumped at Satsuki with her blade already to swing, and the second she did the boy in the boxing outfit jumped to block her.

"Life Cutter!"

The boy, and everyone, were shocked when Ryuko pivoted in mid-air and used her Scissor Blade to cut a part of his uniform. It was more shocking to see that boys uniform completely rip itself to shreds as a red fiber flew towards Naruto's fingers. Ryuko used's the boy's face as a platform and increased her speed towards the surprised Satsuki with a grin now present on her face. She was surprised though when another taller, maybe 20 or so year old man in a white uniform with tons of spikes on it and three stars punched her in the gut before she could do anything. She went flyig through half a dozen students, before landing safely in Naruto's arms.

"I am Ira Gamagoori, and there will be no more misconduct against Lady Satsuki under my watch!" The bear of a man yelled, before everyone saw Naruto set Ryuko down before stepping in front of herl. He knew the second she defeated that boxing boy with one move that a higher up would show their face and come to the defence of their leader.

"Naruto Uzumaki, please forgive my pupil. She has a habit of jumping the gun-" Naruto said before he went up in a puff of smoke, and his voice was soon heard behind Satsuki. Everyone looked to see Satsuki being forced on her knee, with her own sword pointed at the back of her head. Two Naruto's were holding her arms out, while the original was holding the sword. "-Sorry to say though, that I like to jump the gun too." Naruto said as he looked at the black blade of her sword, before lifting it up and by use of some Wind Nature Chakra he cut right through the blade and tossed the two halfs to the side.

'How?' Satsuki couldn't help but think, when she herself noticed her position. She kept her cool though and looked at the situation. Two guys that looked exactly the same were holding her arms back and forcing her to her knees with amazing physical strength. There was also another guy that looked like them that cut her blade in half with his bare hand, and held her at his mercy.

"Let Lady Satsuki go you hooligan!" Ira shouted, while many other students shouted out in agreement for her freedom.

"Are you going to kill me now that I can't fight back, and prove that those with power make the rules? The strong rule the weak, and the weak are allowed to live to serve the strong." Satsuki asked him boldly, and she felt a yank at her hair, but she didn't flinch. She felt the two guys holding her vanish, and she soon saw the guy walking down the steps in confidence.

"... Killing you isn't what I came here to do, but now you know I CAN kill you at any moment. You live by MY mercy Satsuki-CHAN, so remember that. You're power isn't absolute." Naruto said as he blocked a punch from Ira on the way down the stairs, before he flipped the man over his shoulder on instinct. He could feel the anger of the people around him... and somebody around was really turned on over this... what a freak. It kind of reminded him of how Anko got off on scaring the shit out of people.

'So freaking badass.' Ryuko thought as she started to follow Naruto as they walked away from the scene like badasses, even though she had gotten her ass kicked right after kicking somebody elses ass.

"Meet me at your old man's place Ryuko, I have something I need to do first before meeting you there." Naruto told her as the got out of the school grounds, and she looked at him for a second before she felt herself get tackled from behind by Mako.

"You guys were so COOL!"

Naruto rubbed the sides of his head at the loud girl, before sighing and heading towards the one place that would have really reliable information. Well, technically he wasn't going to get information. he was going to make it look like he wasn't getting information. If you ask for information every time you go someplace, people will get suspicious. He had gotten away with more before because he had been able to play the 'new to town' card.

"Damnit Mako... See you later Naruto." Ryuko said with a smile, a she was dragged away by the hyper active girl. Naruto looked at them for a second, before nodding slightly and going his own way. Naruto turned around, the the second he did he bumped into the petite figure of a girl. Naruto blushed lightly when he got a good look at the girl he accidently knocked onto her butt. Even though she was wearing a red track suit, Naruto was could already see that she was fit. Small chest, long pink hair, and fair skin. He eyes were covered up with sunglasses, but he was pretty sure he caught a small flash of pink.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Naruto offered as he stuck his hand out for her to take, and with a smile the girl took the hand and let him help her back to her feet.

"It's no trouble... you know, you look familiar." The girl said with the barest of hint of a smirk on her face, and Naruto blinked when the smell of chicken hit his nose. He blinked for a moment, before he realized that he was pretty close to Chicken Fingers. The girl seemed to be pretty cheerful, and thankfully she was a violent pink haired girl like Sakura was at every chance.

"You seem familiar to... Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with a grin, and she smiled lightly before she turned on her heel to hide the slight smirk on her face.

"You can just call me... Nonon." The girl named Nonon said as the collar of her tracksuit flapped in the wind slightly... and for a brief second three black stars were seen. It was quickly put back in place when she turned around to look at Naruto again. "You know, since you knocked me over how about you take me out somewhere to eat to make up for it?" Nonon asked as she took the red beret she had in her pocket out and put it on her head in a way that keep her long hair inside it. The long sides of her bangs still framed her face, and her eyes shined with a sneaky glow.

"Nice to meet you Nonon, I would gladly take you out!" Naruto said after a moment, and she crossed he arms and leaned to the side slightly.

"Good, and then maybe we can learn some more about each other. I want to know _everything_ about you." Nonon said as she passed by Naruto with a slightly smirk on her face, that Naruto mistook for something else... what can he say. He had a thing for girls with hair that werre shades of red. Pink was a shade of red, so he was attracted to girls with red in there hair and pink hair.

"I want to learn about you too." Naruto said as he followed after her, and she turned her head to hide her smirk.

'When I said everything, I meant it... even weaknesses.' Nonon thought after a moment as she led the slightly excited boy around. This boy had caught the attention of Satsuki, because there had been a report awhile back that it was the his blood that was used to make Kamui. Awhile back they had managed to steal some from the old home of Isshin Matoi, but they had long since run out of the near godly blood.

The others Elite had no idea how to truly get him to either join them, or at least get blood from him. They would either battle him, or try and trap him. They would forget that if his blood was what could make Life Fiber cutting weapons, and Godrobes then obviously he would be too strong to fight normally. That was where she came in, she would use her feminine charms to capture his heart... then they would have all the blood they needed to finally start making Godrobes of their own that were actually STABLE!

There current experiments... were very successful.

Seduction for the win!

**Chapter End.**

**Yes, the bartender was Nonon. There are more reasons as to why she was there, and how they knew he would go there. Naruto isn't immune to seduction, or rather, he isn't immune to a slow seduction. The only type he knows how to resist is overly sexual seduction. She uses sly tactics made to capture a persons heart... but will Naruto's natural charm capture her first? Time will only tell!**

**Please Leave Me Lots If Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	4. Chapter 4 Senketsu

**Disclaimer: First Chapter**  
**Nearly had a heart attack today when somebody thought it would be funny to hide my beanie from me. Call me crazy, but I always do my best work when I am wearing it. **  
**Story Start!**

"Why are we here?" Ryuko asked curiously as she and Naruto stood in the basement in her fathers burnt down house, and the weird part was that she had never even known it had existed. Naruto had just taken her here, and they were standing on top of piles of cloth. She as curious as to what was going on, until Naruto pulled a black and red colored skimpy sailor uniform out of one of the piles. It had eyes on it similar to the ones on Naruto, but different colors and shapes in general.

"Get naked." Naruto ordered simply, and Ryuko blushed and covered her body while looking at him like he was a pervert. Naruto rolled his eyes and held Senketsu up for her to see. "This is a Kamui Ryuko, and you will need it if you want to be on level with people with 3 or more stars. You were lucky that the 2 star boy had underestimated you, and because of that you were able to win with the element of surprise." Naruto said as he looked at her intently, and Ryuko blushed lightly and looked at him.

"Why didn't you just question Satsuki when you have the chance?" Ryuko asked, and Naruto crossed his arms and looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"You know as well as I do that you want to be the one to get the answers out of people. This isn't as important to me as it is to you, and while I may be you teacher in the art of fighting, it is up to you to decide what we do." Naruto said with a pretty cool smile, and Ryuko calmed down. He was right, she would much rather be the person that got the answers out of people. It wa her father that was murdered, so it would be her that got the answers.

"I still don't see why that will help." Ryuko said as she gave Naruto a pointed look, before she started to strip down to her underwear with a blush on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes at her shyness, before tossing the clothes to her when she was in her panties. She slipped them on and looked at Naruto with a look that told him she didn't feel more powerful. Naruto walked to her, before he took her hand and brought her thumb to his mouth.

*Swp*

"Ouch!" Ryuko shouted as she held her bleeding thumb in pain, and sent Naruto a glare. She didn't notice when a single drop of blood had landed on her top when she pulled her hand from him. She did feel the clothes moving before they changed shape.

"Give me more! Feed me more blood! I don't want to go back to... Father?" Senketsu said after he regained his mind, and he saw Naruto looking at him in amusement. Ryuko looked down at her clothes in frozen shock at the fact they were moving and talking on their own. Then she remembered that these clothes had called Naruto father, meaning he had ahand in creating these clothes.

"How was your nap Senketsu... if you were wondering, the girls wearing you is Ryuko." Naruto told the clothes with crossed arms, and the eyes on the clothes looked up at the person wearing it. Ryuko froze at the freaky action the clothes did on their own, before Naruto turned away and started to walk away. He had his own research to do.

If the people of this school had clothes with Life Fibers, then that left him wondering where they got them... was there another source more Life Fiber besides his blood? Or was it the other way around. Was his blood an alternate way to create Life Fibers, because Isshin didn't have access to the orginal way?

"HEY! Where are you going?!" Ryuko shouted in frustration, before Naruto turned his head and smirked at her sadistically. Raising his arms in front of him, Ryuko was surprised when 500 Shadow Clones appeared all around them. Her eyes widened when she figured out what he was going to have her do, because the last time he did this was after she had gotten arrogant about the skills he had trained her in. He made a ton of clones, and had them all beat the stuffing out of her and called it training.

"You and Senketsu are going to spend the next two days getting to know each other down here... after you get your ass handed to you by these guys. Be careful, some of them might try and grope you." Naruto said with a grin as he closed AND locked the door behind him. The room was made to be able to keep Senketsu in if Ryuko lost control of him, so there was no problem there. By the sounds of pounding, he could tell Ryuko was already getting her ass handed to her. Even more so since he had made sure that the Red Scissor Half was with him right now... well it was with one of the clones anyway.

Naruto took a few steps before he punched himself in the face when he remembered something.

HE HAD A DATE IN THIRTY MINUTES!

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Naruto shouted as he took off at full speed out the door, ebfore easily making it all the way to the city in less than a few minutes. Naruto crossed the bridge leading to the city, before he started to skid before changing directions and running down a crowded street. Jumping over the crowd, he actually started to use people's heads to run on just to make sure that he wasn't going to be late for his first REAL date.

That one with Sakura didn't count, and that mission he had to do with Ino so long ago when he had to turn into 'Naruko' didn't count either. Naruto puked when he remembered that day, and the most impressive part was that he puked WHILE running. He must have nailed at least twenty people at the same time with one shot. Naruto jumped down from the crowd, he snatched a new box of chocolates from a nearby store and tossed the money at the clerk. He kicked a a water fountain and busted it open, and using that he gulped down some to clean the little mess in his mouth from earlier before gargling and spitting it could. While he was running he reached into his pocket and pulled out a lemons, before taking a couple of bites as he started to chew it and gave his mouth a lemon scent and taste.

Naruto slugged a nearby guy in the face that was wearing a black beanie. Taking the beanie and putting it on his head, Naruto was satisfied that his hair wouldn't be seen. His blond hair was one of his most notable traits about his body. He didn't want to be recognaized as the guy that put 'Lady Satsuki' on her knees when he was about to go on a date. Naruto saw his strand of red hair hanging from the beanie, before he blew it out of his face. Looked at the sky and his eyes widened when he saw he was quickly running out of time to get their first.

Naruto grinned when he saw the location they would be meeting at coming up, and he kicked it into higher gear he was just about to make it before Nonon appeared out from the corner. Both of their eyes widened and they crashed against each other, before they started to roll into a pile of limbs. When they stopped rolling Naruto's head slammed into a brick wall and cracked... the wall. Nonon jumped away from Naruto and held the top of her head in pain, since her head slammed into Naruto's chin.

She didn't even know that a person could have a chin strong enough to take a hit from the head!

"You okay?" Naruto asked as if he hadn't just cracked a brick wall with his face, and Nonon nodded as they both stood back up. Nonon dusted her dress off, while Naruto cracked his neck to get the kink out of it he got from breaking the wall.

"Not the best way to meet your date, but it will do." Nonon said to herself, and Naruto chuckled sheepishly. Naruto held out the chocolates for her to take, but she giggled when she saw that the box had been ruined when they had went tumbling. This guys honest feelinsg were pretty cute to her.

"Hehehe, I got you chocolates but that doesn't seem like it lasted." Naruto stated, and she took the box anyone and popped one of the chocolates in her mouth. She bowed her head to him slightly, and would have thanked him if her mouth hadn't been full.

"So where to first?" Nonon asked herslf after swallowing the chocolate, before she looked at Naruto slyly to check to see how he was reacting to everything. Satsuki wanted her to get as much information on this man as possible, because as of now he was a true threat to her plans for the future.

"How about to get something to eat... all I have had to eat today has been a lemon." Naruto suggested with a light smile, and Nonon rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. Satsuki had given her a temprary break from the student council so that she could go under cover better. That meant that Naruto had a smaller chance of finding out who she was, which meant that she would have to get used to living in these... conditions for awhile. She had to admit that after getting used to her own large mansion at the Three Star area it sucked to be reduced to living in the slums.

"A lemon?" Nonon asked with a surprised look on her face, and Naruto pulled a lemon out of his pocket and took a bite from it. He had put a storage seal inside Kenketsu's left pocket to contain lemons, and in the right one was a seal to contain extra blood so that he could stay in sync for much longer. Lemons were actually pretty useful in a fight when you swuirted them in peoples eyes.

Dick move, yes. Smart move, also yes. Would people be expecting it, hell no!

"It takes some getting used to, but a friend of mine insisted that I eat them like this. Want to try it?" Naruto asked as he offered the lemon to her without thinking about it. He was lucky that she noticed that he wasn't trying to get an indirect kiss, or she would have called him on it. Taking the lemon from his, she took a small bite before her lips puckered and she closed her eyes toghtly as the sour flavor of the lemon got to her. She was used to eating steak and sweets, so sour was not a flavor she had much resistance to. She gave the lemon back to him, and he took a bite of it without thinking about it.

'This guy is tougher than I thought.' Nonon thought as she watched him finish off the lemon.

"You know what this school kind of reminds me of... the Power Rangers." Naruto said randomly, and Nonon nearly tripped when he made that comparison. She looked at him in disbelief, as if asking him to explain. "What? Think about it for a second. Everyone wears similar unifroms trhat make them stronger and more durable. The clothes even transform. Lady Eyebrows is kind of like the red ranger, with her minions being the less important colors that nobody really wants to be." Naruto said as he remembered watching the show while they had been going from school to school. He actually kind of liked the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, but he didn't see himself acting like one of them.

'This guy... NONONO stay away bad thoughts!' Nonon thought as she imagined herslef wearing the Pink Ranger's outfit. She took up a thinking pose, before finding that she actually might look god in the tight outfit. Then she realized that Naruto had insulted Satsuki and her jaw dropped at the balls this guy had, and he wasn't even saying it like an insult! He was just pointing out a physical trait, and it even sounded endearing in a way!

Then again he could beat Satsuki up, so it wasn't like she could do anything against the nickname. She was actually going to enjoy telling Sastuki the nickname this guy was using for her.

She did have some pretty thick eyebrows.

"How about eating here?" Nonon said as she pulled Naruto into the nearest place that smelled like food, before they both looked mortified when they saw where they were. Naruto gagged on his third lemon, while Nonon covered her eyes with a blush on her face. Naruto was choking to death on the lemon, before he swallowed it and turned his head away.

_Rooster Boys_

"I think we should go." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around the closed eyed Nonon and walked them both out of the MALE strip club.

There some things that shouldn't be seen on a first date, and male strippers were one of them.

Naruto was mentally crying tears of blood when he realized that they had been serving ramen inb that place. He was facing an heavy internal debate in his mind, because if he went there he could get ramen... but he would have to go into a male strip club to get his ramen.

"We speak of this to nobody." Nonon said as she uncovered her eyes when the smell of ramen started to fade away.

"Understood." Naruto said with a nod.

Like he would ever tell anyone he had gone into a male strip club, even by accident.

He was 100 percent straight!

**Chapter End.**

**Satsuki will be delaying any of her moves to give herself enough to time figure out if she can get Naruto on her side or not, and if she can't then at least how to get him away from the battle. That is where the more feminine and girlyt Nonon comes in, and she is already Naruto dream girl. Exotic (Pink hair, small chest, cheerful/violent personality, soft features, not afraid to speak her mind, and strong willed. Also about the power rangers JOKE, you don't have to take it seriously. You have to admit though that the two shows are a lot alike in some ways.**

**Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Secret to Kamui

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You still alive down there?" Naruto shouted out as he walked down to step to the basement with a bag of leftovers in his hand. The date with Nonon had gone great, and he had been able to walk her back to her apartment. Nothing had happened between them, besides the fact they had held hands for the walk back. In the end they had ended up eating at a lower class food shack, and he got the impression she hadn't done that before.

"Fuck... you."

"Good, so you survived the training." Naruto commented when he saw Ryuko barely standing up covered in bruises. His clones had really worked her over good from what he remembered and could see. Over fifty clones had ended up molesting some part of her body before popping out of existance. The fact she had a black eye made her death glare look kind of funny, and the red hand marks on the underside of her breasts showed that maybe one or two of the clones gripped a bit to hard.

"Father, you are a sadistic bastard." Senketsu commented to the being that fathered his creation, and while Ryuko knew she should ask what the deal with that was she also knew he would answer her even if she asked. Somethings Naruto didn't tell her because it wasn't his secret to tell.

"Did Ryuko manage to learn the secret behind wearing Kamui?" Naruto asked his 'son' with a raised eyebrow, and the clothes eye seemed to blink in responce. Naruto sighed in frustration, knwoing that most girls wouldn't be able to properly wear a Kamui even if they had resistance to them. The secret to wearing a Kamui was not to give a shit if your body was nearly naked, and being proud of your body. The most powerful clothes left very little to the imagination, and they grew more powerful the stronger the will of the one wearing them was. His Kenketsu was revealing, but he didn't care.

Then again, most men were more comfortable in their own skin than women. He wasn't even being sexist when he said that. Women were raised with the mindset that more clothes were better, while men werent raised to care. As long as they had their dicks covered in public all was good.

"There is a secret to wearing Senketsu?" Ryuko asked despite her exhaustion, and Naruto flicked her forehead with a grin on his face. Then he pointed to Kenketsu on his body with a smaller smile.

"I know a hell of a lot more about wearing the Kamui. As loath as I am to admit it, I once wore Senketsu as well to test out his abilities and see if he was stable." Naruto said with a shrug. Sure, it was awkward to admit that he had once worn Senketsu, but it wasn't like he would ever wear the revealing girly clothes again. Now he had his own Kenketsu. Kenketsu might still be very revealing, but at least she was more manly to wear in her transformed state.

"What is the secret?" Ryuko asked, and Naruto smirked down at her.

"Here is a hint: Shame makes you weaker." Naruto said before he lifted her up and held her bridal style. He knew that it was taking everything in her to keep from falling down, so he would carry her back to the new apartment they would be sharing. She would have thanked him for helping her, if he hadn't lifted her in a way that she looked like a weak princess that needed to be carried.

"So how did your date go?" Ryuko asked with a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to get anything else out of Naruto. He was the kind of teacher that let you figure things out on your own, but gave you small hints along the way to steer you in the right direction.

"Akward, very awkward. We shared a lemon, and on accident we visited a male strip club. Not my greatest moment, but we held hands in the end." Naruto said with a small smile. He didn't know why, but he really liked this girl. She was just so cheerful, and that was what truly attracted him to her. That and she was rather small chested, something he prefered in a girl. That and unique hair colors.

"Sharing a lemon seems romantic enough." Ryuko pointed out in her own sense of logic. Biting into a lemon was suppose to be what a first kiss was like, and sharing said lemon should be the greatest romantic gesture. She and Naruto did it, but it wasn't exactly romantic during those times. It was simply because they were both rough around the edges when it came to having similar personalities.

"Not really in the cases of people raised by normals parents. Your old man may have passed on his weird lemon obsession to us, but we both know that eating lemons isn't really romantic." Naruto agrred with a look, and she nodded slightly. Naruto sent a small look to Senketsu, and his Kenketsu reacted slightly. She had been dormant for the most part since her brother had been dormant, so her stirring awake was good.

_**With Nonon**_

"What do you have for me Nonon?" Satsuki asked with a serious gaze, before she looked at her broken blade in the memory of the person that cut it cleanly in half. The blade that was suppose to be unbreakable had been broken, which was a bigger blow to her pride than she would like to admit.

"He has a ramen obsession, and because of that he nearly dragged us to eat it before he realized the ramen was in a male strip club." Nonon said awkwardly, this not being somethings he would like to admit to. It was only her and Satsuki in the room, so she didn't have to worry about being teased.

"Can you get him on our side?" Satsuki asked in her usual serious tone.

"Without a doubt. He fights for what he belives is right, once he hears what your mother plans on doing he will join us in a heartbeat. Approaching him witht he question will take some effort and time. He won't just trust us right away if we ask to soon." Nonon told her leader with a knowing smirk on her face. Naruto was a very handsome boy, but getting close to him would mean that she would have to be a no star for awhile longer. She hated not living in luxury, so she needed to get Naruto through the ranks so that she could live in luxury again sooner.

It wasn't that she couldn't live the poor life, but when a person is used to high class it takes time to get adjusted to low class.

"Have you seen any more of his abilities?" Satsuki asked with a questioning look at her sword again, and Nonon actually nodded.

"He can make clones of himself, and he has a really advanced healing factor. He also wears a Kamui, even if he isn't using it. That is no surprise though, considering his blood can be used to create Stable Life Fibers. He can be an extremely valuable asset to your cause." Nonon stated out of fact. The first clone part was already somewhat known, but the healing factr wasn't well know. She herself had only noticed when Naruto was hit in the head with a falling brick, and the injruy healed up minutes later. It seemed that bigger injuries healed quicker than smaller ones.

"Anything that would let him cut something as sharp as my blade?" Satsuki asked while making a mental note to have her blade strengthened further when it was recreated in a week. Nonon shook her head in a negative, something that Satsuki wanted to sigh about. As much as Naruto could be an asset, he could also destroy her plans on his own if he wanted. A person that wore a Kamui, with the skill to defeat her so easily without it was somebody that was on level with her mother and that woman.

Not somebody that should be messed with.

"He is a really open person, so maybe if I ask him nicely he will tell me. Just have to use my feminine charm to get the answers out of him." Nonon said in a cocky tone of voice, while her hands touched her hips in confidence. Satsuki couldn't help but look at the pink haired girl with a slight sigh. She herself was pretty sure that a highly trained warrior wouldn't be affected by seduction attempts from a small breasted teenager with pink hair, but if she tried to get him on their side he most likely wouldn't listen. He made it pretty clear he didn't think much of her.

She really hated when there were things she couldn't handle herself.

**Chapter End.**  
**Just watched the more recent episodes of Kill la Kill, and I gotta say that I did not see **_**them**_** joining Nudist Beach.**  
**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**


End file.
